Drabble Gaje
by Oxeanac
Summary: Kumpulan drabble gaje Boboiboy dkk yang gajenya gak ketulungan. Warn : Author newbie, mengandung unsur Sho-ai, Typo(s), OC, OOC, Gaje, garing, etc. Summary ancur, pokoknya baca ajalah. Mind to RnR?
1. Typo

**Hai semua, aku comeback~~**

 **Hehe, ini ceritaku yg kedua XD tp repost wkwk X'D Yah, ff yang sebelumnya belum aku apdet, maaf yoo~ masih perlu di revisi(?) jadi.. kemungkinan minggu ini sih di apdet, kalau ideku terisi yaa(?)  
Yaudah kalo gitu, langsung aja ke cerita X'D muup td udah di publish tp ada kesalahan teknis jadi delete yoo~ XD Muup~ Author newbie maklum aja~  
**

 **Hepi riding~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drabble Gaje**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta, ceritanya punya saya X3**

 **Warning : Gaje, garing, typo(s), OC, OOC (maybe), Auhtor newbie, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drabble Gaje [1]**

 **Chapter 1 : Typo**

"Lalala.."

Pagi hari, di hari Minggu, Api sedang berjalan-jalan riang di taman belakang rumahnya sendirian. Saudaranya yang lain sedang tidak ada dirumah; Gempa, pergi ke sekolah karena ada tugas kimia yang harus diselesaikan, Hali, sedang kursus karate di gedung olahraga, Taufan, pergi bermain skateboard ke taman, dan Air, pergi membeli sarapan ke restoran.

Karena saudaranya sedang pergi semua, dan Orangtuanya sedang dinas ke luar negeri, rumah jadi sangat sepi. Tapi Api tidak sedih akan hal itu, justru ia malah senang. Kenapa begitu?

Itu karena Api sedang melakukan PDKT dengan teman sekelasnya, Rou.

Jika di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia bisa bebas melakukan apa saja. Ia juga bebas ingin mengirim sms, chatting, atau bahkan mengajak Rou untuk jalan-jalan ke luar.

"Aku sms Rou dulu ah.."

Api lalu duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap ke kolam renang. Suasana yang sepi dan damai ini membuat hati menjadi tentram. Api pun bersiap untuk melancarkan aksi PDKT-nya.

[ Pagi Rou. Lagi ngapain nih? ]

 _Send._

Api menatap layar smartphonenya dengan seksama, berharap Rou akan membalas pesan secepatnya. Dan...

Ting.

Rou membalas pesannya.

[ Lagi tiduran aja. ]

"Aaa! Dia ngebalas pesankuu!" jerit Api bahagia. Saking bahagianya, Api pun jungkir-balik ke belakang dan loncat-loncat kesetanan (?) /dilempar

Api kemudian duduk lagi di singgasananya(?) dan membalas pesan Rou dengan kecepatan 99999 km/jam /buset :v cepet banget ngetiknya :v

[ Oh ya Rou, besok kita ulangan Fisika lho. Kamu tai kan? ]

/Tumben Api inget sama ulangan, anak rajin cie :v /Re: Diem lu!

Api merasa jantungnya lagi konser dangdutan /salah naskah!/ lagi berdebar-debar gak karuan maksudnya ._. Ia pun mondar-mandir kesana kemari bagaikan anak hilang. /ey!

Ting. (anggap aja suara pesan:v )

"Kyaa! Dia ngebales lagii!" Dengan girang, Api membuka message boxnya, namun ia kaget melihat pesan Rou.

[ APA?! Enak aja lo ngatain gue! Kalo ngasih tau ya ngasih tau aja! Gausah ngatain segala! ]

Api geleng-geleng, apa yang salah dengan pesannya? Ia pun mengecek kirimannya. Tidak! Ternyata dia typo! Ah! Baru PDKT tapi udah gagal!

"Typo syaland!"

Api lalu membalas pesan Rou dengan harapan Rou memaafkannya.

[ Huwaa! Maaf Rou maaf... Aku typo! Beneran, sumpahh. Maksudku, TAU bukan TAI. Akhh aku ngetiknya kecepetan jadi typo. Please maafin aku Rouuu :'( Aku typoooo pleaseeee :((( ]

Ting.

[ Asdfghjkl. Iya, w maafin ]

Api langsung sujud syukur ketika Rou membalas pesannya. Walaupun masih terkesan jutek dan marah, tapi Api tetap senang. Yang dia inginkan Rou memaafkannya, tidak lebih.

[ Makasih Rou:D Eh iya, aku baru tau kemaren, kamu mencalonkan jadi ketua ISIS ya? Waahh selamaatttt! Aku bangga sama kamu! ]

[ Woi! LO KELEWATAN BANGET YA! LO KIRA GUE TERORIS? KALO NGOMONG DIJAGA DULU COEG. SIALAN LU! MULAI SEKARANG GAUSAH LO SAPA-SAPA GUE LAGI GAUSAH CHAT GUE LAGI! BYE! ]

"Haahh?!" Api membelalak kaget. Apa mungkin ia typo lagi? Api pun mengecek kirimannya dan kaget, kemudian menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"SIALAN! Typo kamvret! PDKT pertama gue gagal! Argghh!"

Dan Api pun pundung di pojokan.

* * *

 **Yoo chapter 1 selesai XD gimana? gaje kan? mueheheh~**

 **Api : Hoi min! Napa sih gua ngenes banget disini?!**

 **Me : E-eh? Terserah ane lah! Kan ane yang buat ceritanya!**

 **Api : Apa?! Eh udah untung juga gua mau main di ff ini! Udah dinistain gak digaji la- umhh (nutup mulut Api)**

 **Me : Hadeh kamu itu jangan buka aib disini! (pergi sambil bawa Api)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE XD**

 **Drabble ini akan berlanjut jika review memenuhi standar (?)**

 **.**

 **Nachan06**


	2. Vokal Grup (1)

**Aloo~ Aku kembali (^3^) setelah hiatus sekian lama~ Maap para readers, kemaren ada beberapa kendala heheh~ Dan lagi, ff False juga belum bisa update karena masih dalam proses pengetikan. Aku masih mikir jalan ceritanya gimana wwww~ /ditabok**

 **Jadi, aku update aja cerita gaje ini~ Hepi riding~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy (c) Animonsta, Hali punya sayahh~ /dibakar/ All off me (c) John Legend  
**

 **Warning ! Gaje, Humor gagal, typo(s), aneh, berbahaya bagi ibu hamil dan janin(?)**

 **Genre : Humor (maybe), friendship, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Vokal Grup 1

.

.

.

.

"Woi! Tangkep nih!"

"Eh eh! Giliran aku lagi!"

"Woi! Kepala aku kena nih!"

"Minggir-minggir! Princess mau lewat!"

"Ah! So sweet, terharunya!"

Suasana kelas ribut sekali pagi ini. Hali, Taufan, Api, dan Fang sedang berkumpul di satu meja. Mereka hanya bertopang dagu sambil memandangi kelas. Yaya, Ying, Gempa, dan Air sedang melakukan piket OSIS yang rutin dilakukan selama sekali dalam seminggu, walaupun mereka berbeda kelas,

Gopal? Jangan ditanya. Seperti biasa dia memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk tidur di kelas, setelah makan di kantin sepuasnya.

Fang, si Wakil Ketua Kelas, tidak berniat untuk menenangkan kelas ini. Menurutnya percuma saja. Lagipula, keributan ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja keributan itu terhenti. Mendadak seorang guru kesenian masuk ke dalam kelas. Nama guru/cikgu itu... cikgu Tiara.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Uh.. se-selamat pagi, cikgu."

"Oi, apesal kita belajar kesenian ni?" tanya Hali pada Fang. "Entah. Aneh." Fang menjawab acuh tak acuh. Hali hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, tak ambil pusing dengan respon Fang.

"Baik anak-anak. Cikgu tau, kalian pasti bingung kan kenapa cikgu masuk ke kelas ini? Kalian tau, 2 minggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara Pentas Seni. Nah, setelah berdiskusi, kami sepakat untuk mencari 2 penyanyi atau vokal grup untuk menyanyi di Pentas Seni. Ada yang berminat?"

Krik krik, krik krik.

"Euh, kalau begitu, cikgu akan mengetes kalian saja. Kalian harus bernyanyi secara berpasangan dan perlihatkan ke cikgu. Oke?"

"Hm, yelah cikgu." Murid-murid mengiyakan.

Beberapa murid pun mulai maju ke depan. Hingga tiba saatnya untuk Hali, Api, Taufan, dan Fang. Mereka sedang berdiskusi.

"Kalian duet dengan siapa?" tanya Fang serius. "Kak hali duet sama aku, yah?" pinta Taufan setengah merengek. Hali yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat, ia tidak sudi sekelompok dengan Taufan.

"Tidak! Aku dengan kau saja Fang." Pinta Hali sambil memegang tangan Fang dengan kuat dan menatapnya dengan lekat, seolah-olah ia sedang bicara "Duet saja denganku! Kalau tidak, aku setrum kau!" Membayangkan itu, Fang langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum paksa. Namun, ia merasa aneh, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pipinya menghangat dan bersemu-semu.

/Heh? Kenapa dengan bebeph Fang ni? /Digampar

"A-apa jadi ini?! Aku dah ternodai! TIDAK!" ucap Fang dalam hati. Ia langsung bergidik membayangkannya.

"Yah, kak Halilin enggak sama aku duetnya." Taufan langsung bimoli a.k.a bibir monyong 5 senti karena Hali tidak menuruti keinginannya. Tapi Hali hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, tak peduli dengan rengekan Taufan.

"Fang, kita nyanyi apa?" tanya Hali berusaha mengabaikan Taufan yang mulai menarik-narik bajunya dengan ganas /kasian

Entah apa yang terpikir oleh Fang, ia menjawab "Lagu All Of Me-nya John Legend." Mungkin Fang lagi galau makanya milih lagu itu._. /hoi

"Oke. Yaudah kita langsung maju aja, kebetulan aku hapal lagunya."

"GEDUBRAK!"

Alih-alih maju ke depan, Hali malah terjungkir ke belakang. Ternyata Taufan tidak rela Hali duet dengan orang lain. Ia menarik baju Hali sekuat tenaga. Hali hanya mampu marah-marah sambil menarik lagi bajunya yang tidak beraturan karena ditarik habis-habisan, ia juga takut kalau bajunya robek karena ulah Taufan.

Kenapa gak disetrum aja? Soalnya Hali kan sayang ama upan 3 /author lari menghindari hujan halilintar

"Ufan, kamu duetnya sama aku ajah." Tawar Api dengan gaya alaynya. "Yaudah, hiks. Mau gimana lagi.. Dah kak Hali.." Taufan melambaikan tangan ke arah Hali yang sedang menghembuskan napas terakhirnya /Woi! Salah naskah!/ ralat, menghembuskan napas dengan kasar maksudnya..

Tanpa babibu lagi, mereka pun maju ke depan. Semua mata memandang dengan kagum ke arah mereka. Duo pangeran sekolah akan berduet!

Dan mereka pun mulai bernyanyi. Saat berada ditengah lagu, Hali mulai risih.

"Cause all of me, loves all of you.." Fang menggenggam tangannya.

"Loves your curves and all your edges.." Hali berusaha melepaskan genggaman Fang.

"All your perfect imperfection." Tangan Fang merambat di sekujur tubuh Hali.

Hali tidak tahan lagi. "Eh, bentar ya! Kami mau diskusi dulu." Hali pun menarik Fang untuk membelakangi murid-murid yang mengeluh kecewa.

"Hoi! Apasal dengan kau ni Fang?! Tangan kau tu merambat kemana-mana! Risih, tau!"

"Eh? Aku tak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja tanganku begitu, gerakan spontan. Mungkin aku terlalu menghayati, kot.." Fang mendesis ragu.

"Dasar! Sudah, tidak usah menghayati lagi! Ini kan cuma tes -_- "

Mereka pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Namun, Fang lagi-lagi bergerak spontan.

"Give your all to me."

"I'll give my all to you.." Fang menatap Hali lekat-lekat.

"You're my end and my beginning."

"Even when I lose I'm winning." Fang mulai merapat pada Hali.

"Ca-cause I give you all of me.." Hali risih lagi.

"And you give me all off you.. Oh.." Fang lalu memeluk Hali dengan erat sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

"Huwaa!"

"Awas Hali ngamuk!"

"Lari semua larii!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Berlindung! Kiamat!"

Lagu itupun berakhir dengan Fang yang pingsan dilantai dan suasana rusuh oleh ketakutan murid-murid di dalam kelas. Cikgu Tiara hanya sweatdrop ditempat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yo~ gimana? endingnya gaje kan~ btw Tiara itu nama temen aku heheh, sori ya ti namanya aku pake xD  
**

 **Wwww author bingung soalnya www, maklum aja yah kalo gaje n humor gagal. Author juga kepengen nistain Hali teruss www**

 **Hali : Apa katamu?! Aku dihumuin disini sama Fang tau! Jijik!**

 **Au : Gapapa Hali sekali-sekali..**

 **Hali : Kau ni! Hujan Halilintar!**

 **Au : /lari menghindari hujan halilintar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata..**

 **Review please?**


End file.
